LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P3/Transcript
(Zulu, Tenya and Izuku are seen fighting against Gientra and her Night Hunters. Tenya is seen kicking a charging Night Hunter away as Zulu webs another to a wall) Gientra: Oh Zulu! (Zulu looks over as Gientra rushes past, slashing his cheek as she passes by) Gientra: I've come for you! Zulu: Not so fast! (Zulu's Spidey Sense allows him to dodge as Gientra tries to slash him again) Zulu: You're not beating me that easily! Gientra: Really now? Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean you can overpower the Queen. Zulu: That's where you're wrong! Izuku: Zulu, let me help! (Izuku steps up next to Zulu) Gientra: You're gonna let a human help you? Pathetic. Zulu: Deku be careful, we don't know what kind of abilities she has up her sleeve. Izuku: Got it. Tenya: Guys look out! (Gientra is seen rushing forward before she punches Zulu away and grabs Izuku by the neck and lifts him up) Tenya: Midoriya! Zulu: No! (Gientra's face meets with Izuku's as her hand is seen covered in spores. She then puts her hand up to her mouth and blows the spores into Izuku's face before letting him go, causing him to cough in response as his eyes turn purple) Izuku: Guys? Zulu: Izuku? Are you okay? Izuku: Zulu? Iida? Where are you, I can't see anything! It's all black! Zulu: Deku we're right here! Snap out of it! Izuku: Did you guys leave me? Where'd you go, I can't see anything! I can't hear anything! Zulu: Hallucinogens. That must explain the spores. Gientra: Good luck trying to communicate with him. Tenya: Why? What did you do villain?! Gientra: He's hallucinating is all. He can't see or hear us. He'll be driven insane, alone with his own thoughts. Zulu: That's just messed up lady! Gientra: Trust me, humans deserve much more suffering than this. Tenya: Let him go! Gientra: Oh calm down. It doesn't last long. (Izuku starts gasping for air as the purple hue fades from his eyes) Gientra: Huh, shorter than I thought I guess. Izuku: Oh thank goodness! You're still here! Zulu: Deku you were hallucinating! Izuku: Hallucinating?! Tenya: Its one of Gientra's abilities! Gientra: That's right. My power will only grow and I can make the effects last longer. Zulu: Alright guys, don't let her blow anymore spores in your face. Until then, let's take her down! Tenya: On it! Gientra: The humans die first, you know that right Zulu? Zulu: I'm not gonna let that happen you fake! Gientra: Fake?! Your dad's the only faker around here kid! (Gientra rushes forward before she's knocked back by Zulu) Zulu: He's done more than you ever could for this world! Gientra: LIES!! (Tenya runs up and kicks Gientra in the head, knocking her aside as the remaining few Night Hunters rush to protect her) Zulu: Tenya get back! (Tenya runs back as the last three Hunters run toward the three heroes) Izuku: Here they come! Zulu: I got this. (Zulu fires webbing that manages to stick the Hunters to the walls, angering Gientra) Gientra: You goddamn waste of potential. Zulu: I could say the same for you "Queen". Gientra: *growls* (Gientra steps back a bit as her hand becomes a small blade) Gientra: You're gonna regret threatening me Zulu! You and your friends both! Zulu: Come at us then! (Gientra rushes the three as they charge toward her. She lands in front of them and kicks Tenya away before she rams her fist into Izuku's gut, knocking him to the floor as she proceeds to headbutt Zulu to the floor) Izuku: Aw man....Ow.... Zulu: Okay, not my best plan.... Gientra: Weak. (Gientra walks over and puts her foot on Zulu's chest as he tries to push it off to no avail) Zulu: Gah....Can't...breath! Tenya: Zulu! (Gientra raises her bladed hand ready to stab Zulu as he watches in shock and horror) Gientra: Goodbye "Alpha". (Gientra goes for the kill before a wave of fire causes her to stumble back screaming. Zulu rolls over to look behind him as he finds Shoto and Scott behind them) Shoto: Well, it seems Scott was right to follow you Midoriya. Scott: You were pretty dumb wanting to go alone after them. Izuku: Scott! (Jirosoyu appears next to Scott) Scott: So this is that Queen you were talking about? Zulu: Yeah. Tenya: Be careful, she's got hallucinogenic spores covering her body. Don't let her spray them off. Gientra: Dammit, looks like I'll need some back up here. (Gientra begins to split apart as two clones of herself appear beside her.) Zulu: Oh perfect. Izuku: That's not good! Gientra: Kill! (Gientra and her clones rush the heroes) Tenya: Come on guys! We gotta stop this monster! Zulu: Shoto, you and Scott deal with the clones! We'll take the big one! Scott: You got it Spidey! Zulu: Don't call me that. Shoto: Alright, let's put this to an end! (Shoto stomps on the ground releasing shards of ice that impale one of the clones. Scott summons his spirits and starts to throw a non stop wave of punches as he punches the other clone in a building) Shoto: That took care of them. Scott: Great job! Gientra: Dammit! Why can't you kids just give up already?! Zulu: We're heroes! (Zulu hits Gientra with a web, pulling her close before punching her across the jaw) Izuku: We never give up! (Izuku rams his fist into Gientra's stomach as Tenya is seen running toward her) Tenya: We are Defenders and we will defeat you! (Tenya charges his kick with his boosters, jumping up before he rams his leg into the top of her head before Zulu kicks her back) Zulu: Guys! Join up! (The heroes all stand by Zulu) Zulu: We'll end this together guys! Scott: Let's do it! Zulu: Come on! (The heroes rush in as Zulu swings over and uppercuts Gientra into the air as Tenya and Izuku jump after her) Zulu: Do it guys! Scott: End it! Gientra: No! (Tenya and Izuku are seen charging up attacks) Tenya: It's over now Gientra! Izuku: You're going down! DETROOOIT!!! (Izuku and Tenya land hits on Gientra) Izuku: SMASH!!!! (Gientra is sent flying into the ground where she's blasted by fire before being hit multiple times by Jirosoyu. He then punches her away where she's caught by Zulu) Zulu: You underestimated us Gientra! (Zulu lifts Gientra above his head) Zulu: NOW LEAVE!!! (Zulu slams Gientra into the ground, causing her to look up in fear) Zulu: It's over. Gientra: You...You demon! Zulu: Shut up, you're more demon than I am! Tenya: Your reign of terror is over now villain. Scott: Surrender. (Gientra glares at Zulu before light fills the alleyway. The heroes look up into the light as P.A.T members armed with weapons are seen on the roof before they block the exits. Holden then walks up) Holden: Well well.... (Four small disks land around Zulu and Gientra, firing off metallic ropes that wrap around electrocute them, Zulu falling to his knees as they do so) Izuku: Zulu! Scott: What the hell?! Holden: Hands up heroes. It's over. Tenya: Your threats won't work on us Holden. Scott: Your little extremist group isn't gonna get away with- (Scott is hit by a tranquilizer dart to the neck alongside Tenya, Shoto and Izuku, knocking them unconscious) Holden: We are NOT extremists! (Zulu is seen as his vision blurs from the pain of the electricity as Holden walks up to him) Zulu: You- (Holden punches Zulu as he falls to the ground in pain) Holden: Don't talk. It'll just prolong your suffering you monster. Zulu: I think you're a bit skewed there old man. (Holden kicks Zulu in the face, knocking him unconscious) Holden: Shut your goddamn mouth. Gientra: Who the hell is this fool? (Holden walks over and knocks Gientra out as well) Holden: I'm the man that's gonna save this Multiverse for the better. Men, load these degenerates into the trucks. P.A.T Member: Yes sir. You heard him, move out! (The P.A.T Members handcuff the heroes as a few others lift Zulu and Gientra up, loading them all into trucks) Holden: Take them away. (The trucks drive off toward their H.Q. The scene then cuts to the heroes as they wait for the heroes' arrival.) Alex: Where are they? Erin: Give them time Erin. It's Electro they're dealing with remember? Alex: Still, you think they would've beaten him by now. Uraraka: Yeah. No way Electro could handle all of them at once. Alex: Something's definitely going on here. Something- (A loud thud is heard on the door) Tom: The hell was that? Alex: Not sure. ???: Hey Defenders! Erin: Oh no. Mina: P.A.Ts. (Alex gets up and opens the door, looking down to find Zulu's hand lying on the ground as three P.A.T members run off down the road) Alex: Oh my god. Jessica: What is it? (Alex bends down and picks up Zulu's hand as he brings it inside) Alex: I think I know what happened to them now. Erin: Oh no. Omega: Is that....? Alex: Looks like Holden's finally made his first real move on us. Omega: That bastard! (Omega stands up and takes Zulu's hand from Alex) Alex: Omega calm down. There's no way they would just kill him. This is clearly a trap. Jack: And if the others aren't back, that must mean they're being held captive as well. Uraraka: I get why he took Zulu, but why take Deku and Tenya??? Jack: Maybe to send a message to us. Telling us they are prepared to do anything to finish their goal Alex: Scott and Shoto aren't here either. They must be with them too. Omega: We gotta find them now! Erin: Omega, calm down. Tom: We'll find them man, you can count on it. Omega: You better because if not, I'll go down there and kill each and every last one of those assholes myself! Mina: *Gasp* OMEGA! Omega: What?! These bastards have my kid! They need to pay! Mina: And you think killing them is the best choice!? You're just gonna prove them right! Alex: She's right! Miles: If there's any chance we can get to denounce these guys, this is the best time to do it! Besides, I gotta get Spider-Boy back! Omega: But- Erin: Omega, this is our best chance. Jack: We'll do this together, like we always do. Omega: *sigh* Fine. Let's do it. Alex: That's the spirit Omega! Jessica: Yeah! Tom: Well, are we doing this or not? Alex: Yeah, let's go guys! Sammy: Wait, what about me? Jessica: Oh uhhhh.... Alex: You know how to make grilled cheese still right? Sammy: Yeah? Alex: I think you'll be fine by yourself for a bit. Just don't burn anything down. Sammy: You got it Alex! Jessica: Be careful! (The heroes leave to go after Zulu and the others. It then cuts as Scott is seen sleeping in a cell with Izuku) Izuku: Scott. Scott! (Scott begins to slowly wake up as he rubs his eyes) Scott: Shut up. Oh god...I wanna die. (Scott sits up in his bed and looks around the cell sighing) Scott: What happened? Izuku: I don't know. I don't remember much from earlier. Scott: Ah me neither. Crap. (A P.A.T guard is seen outside looking into the cell) P.A.T Guard: Ah you pair of degenerates. Scott: What? P.A.T Guard: You should thank us. We got you away from those Targhul after all, you're just lucky none of you were killed. Izuku: Those Targhul are our friends! P.A.T Guard: Yeah, sure. Scott: Deku, break us out of here won't you? Izuku: Hold on. (Deku tries to charge up, but nothing happens) P.A.T Guard: Hm? Scott: Deku? Izuku: Uhhh, give me a second. (Izuku tries again, but nothing happens) Scott: Dude, you're embarrassing me just break the door down. Izuku: I can't! My Quirk won't activate! P.A.T Guard: Because we took the quick little liberty of injecting you with a drug. The drug will keep your powers in check for awhile. Scott: Hold on, I got this. (Scott tries to summon his Spirit to no avail.) Scott: What? P.A.T Guard: Touch the back of your head kid. (Scott feels the back of his head, finding something attached to it) Scott: The hell? P.A.T Guard: That device disables your Gift as long as you have it attached to you. Scott: Are you kidding me?! P.A.T Guard: Nope. Now you two kids are gonna stay here for a bit. Izuku: How long due intend to keep us here? P.A.T Guard: That depends on when how long it'll take for your executions to be scheduled. Scott: Excuse me? Izuku: Executions?! P.A.T Guard: Well we can't be having any Targhul lovers walking around here. Scott: Are you kidding me!? The city may allow your stupid protests, but there's NO WAY they are letting execute heroes! P.A.T Guard: Did I say they would be pubic executions? Izuku: You wouldn't! Scott: What did you do to Zulu and Gientra? P.A.T Guard: I don't know what those are, but if you're talking about the Targhuls? Holden is having a nice talk with them. And soon the world will be just a little bit safer. Scott: If you hurt Zulu, I swear to god! P.A.T Guard: Oh don't worry, his death will be humane. Izuku: Somehow I doubt that. P.A.T Guard: Well I can't say the same about you kids, but just know that the world will be safe in your absence. (The Guard leaves as the two sit in their cell angered at his words. It then cuts to Zulu jolting awake as he finds himself restrained to the wall. Holden is seen in front of him) Holden: Hello there. Zulu: You. Holden: Comfortable? Zulu: No. Holden: Good. Didn't plan on it. Zulu: The hell do you want Holden? Holden: You know what I want. Zulu: Can't be good that's for sure. (Holden chuckles as he walks up to Zulu, ramming his fist into Zulu's stomach as he grunts in pain) Zulu: God....dammit... Holden: Looks like your stuck here with me kid. We're gonna be having a real nice chat you and I. (Zulu glares up at Holden who smirks arrogantly in response) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts